Sugar mountain!
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: What if Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were roommates?
1. Chapter 1

Looking around the small house, Tony was looking for _anything _that may get his mind off of his new living conditions. He was now forced to live with his enemy - I- I mean roommate!- Captain America... The thing with him was... He was boring! He didn't like anything fun and he was controlling. Talk about the ultimate Killjoy... Just as the thought passed, Steve walked into the living room.

With a small chuckle, Tony asked, "What, is Halloween over? Where is your stylish blue outfit?" Tony couldn't help it, it just seemed right. Steve was wearing just, normal clothes? Huh, Tony thought he would never see the day.

Steve just glared at him, it was obvious that he wasn't happy about this either, "Listen, just keep your comments to yourself, alright? It's not like we picked for this to happen..." He told him then put a bag down on the table.

"What is that suppose to be?" Tony asked as he started to go though it.

"I don't know... Stuff that Pepper dropped of for us."

Inside the bag there was so much candy and mountain dew. What use was this?

"Nothing that I would ever eat or drink, it's all yours," Tony told Steve before sitting down on the old couch. Steve rolled his eyes, he didn't want it either... Maybe he would just give it away later on. With a sigh of annoyance, Tony stood back up.

"I'm heading upstairs, make sure you don't have any crazy parties... unless I'm invited..." Tony went upstairs to his room.

Rolling his eyes, Steve closed the door to his own room. Like he would throw any parties...

**-Rebels**

* * *

**(( Bear with me! This is something my friend and I wanted to try and make. She helped. And it will get better. We just don't know how to start it off! ^^' ))**


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the day, Tony finally decided to come out of his room for a drink. Since there wasn't anything good in the fridge, he decided to take a can of mountain dew. Drinking it, he had forgot of how awesome it was. Steve walked it with a can of mountain dew also. Awkward... They didn't say anything to each other.

**-Few hours later-**

The house was a complete disaster! Everything was thrown onto the ground just laying there, or broken... In less than an hour, the mountain dew was all drunk, and all the candy but the chocolate... In the kitchen, Tony was laying on the floor laughing for no goddamn reason, while Steve was making s'mores. Maybe all the sugar wasn't good for them after all... Taking a bite of the s'more, Steve looked down at Tony. "What are you doing?"

Tony stopped laughing at once. He looked up at Steve with the ultimate poker face. That it seemed like no one could break it. Although, it did only last for a few seconds before Tony literally started rolling on the floor laughing. Steve seemed somewhat puzzled, he didn't understand why he was laughing, and neither did Tony for that matter. Let's face it, Tony was definitely high on sugar.

Out of nowhere, Tony grabbed Steve's legs and started yelling out, "MOMMY! I FOUND YOU!"

"GAHHH!" Steve fell back, hitting his head on the stove. Tony let go of his legs and stood up. He walked over to the chocolate.

"This... is mine now..." Tony looked at the two packs of chocolate.

"No... We can share them..."

"Oh... Alright, I guess we could do that... Or..." Quickly, Tony picked up the packs of chocolate, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" He screamed before running out of the kitchen.

Steve quickly got up and started to chase him.

Tony jumped onto the couch, landing on his side. He put the two packs of chocolate up his shirt. Steve just stared at him. Looking back up at him, Tony was wearing the same Poker face.

"Pepper may have made us be roommates for awhile, but I'm sure as hell not letting you get any chocolate candy..." Tony told him.

"I can relate to that..." Steve said before turning away, leaving the room. Making sure that Steve had left -which he did- Tony took the chocolate out of his shirt, taking one out of it and eating it. Without warning, Steve tackled him, knocking them both off of the couch.

"Where did you-" Tony started to say, but he decided that the chocolate must be saved! Grabbing it all, he ran to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Steve must have the rest of the chocolate, it was the only thing that could keep him alive from the evil carebears that his mind was making him see... Evilness...

He started pounding on Tony's door with his fist. "Open the door!" No answer... "Alright... I guess I'll just have to bust it down!" He moved back away from the door.

Tony threw the candy into the closet, so it would seem like it was gone. "One..." He heard Steve countdown, "Two...Four!" Steve came charging at the door. Just as Tony thought that he broke it, he didn't really. Steve was knocked back onto the floor.

"MAGIC DOOR IS EVIL!" He cried.

"I KNEW IT!" Tony yelled back.

Steve got back on his feet and walked back to the door. He balled his hand into the fist and... lightly knocked on the door. ( ^_^ )

Tony unlocked the door then opened it, "May I help you?" Steve tackled Tony again, causing him to fall to the ground. Getting back on his feet, Steve started looking for the candy.

"Where is it?" He started searching every inch of the room. Tony just watched him, wondering if he ever was gonna realize that it was in the closet. So he started laughing uncontrollably.

Walking over to the closet, Tony shouted: "NOT THERE! DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Steve looked at Tony questionably, "Alright, fine."

Tony let out a sigh, before starting to laugh randomly again.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Steve opened the closet. Seeing the chocolate, he quickly grabbed it then ran out of the room like a monster was going to kill him. Running out into the living room, he opened a bar of chocolate. Tony finally went out there too.

Just as Steve was about to eat it, Tony jumped onto his back. "GIMME GIMME!" He tried and reach for the candy, but his arms were too short. Steve screamed as he almost fell to the floor. Tony did and landed on his back. Quickly getting back up, they could both hear something outside. They both looked out the window they noticed that it was Pepper and Thor to come check on them.

Tony's eye's widen, "WE NEED TO HIDE THE EVIDENCE!"

"Huh?"

Tony shoved all the chocolate that he hid in his pocket into Steve's hand, "GO UPSTAIRS! HIDE THEM!"

"OKAY!" He ran back upstairs. Tony was left standing there when the front door opened.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing..."

Pepper eye'd him carefully. "Where's Steve?"

"Upstairs... We were playing Guitar Hero. I should go back to that!" He said before running upstairs.

**-Later that night-**

Laying on the floor, Tony was holding a stuff penguin. It was clear that the sugar had not wore off just yet. The house was now dark and silent. Up in the bunk bed, Steve wasn't asleep yet, he was just staring up at the wall.

"Steve... "

"Hmmm?"

"Y'know how we looked up Pedobear videos?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well... Is he... real?"

Steve had to stop and think... He didn't know. But a few minutes ago he did swear he'd seen Pedobear out the window.

"I-I don't know Tony.. I just don't know..."

Looking around the dark room, Tony started to get nervous.

"What-well... what if he is in the house right now?"

Steve stopped and looked down at him, "What do you mean?"

"What if he is planning something? Like, what if he comes bursting though the door, right now!"

They were both quiet. Then the door moved.

Steve almost screamed, " Oops... My bad, I hit the door with my elbow," Tony said with some embarrassment. Letting out a sigh, Steve pulled out his iPod.

"What if an army of Pedobears are coming for us?" Steve wondered aloud. Tony looked at the door with some uneasiness.

"Switch spots with me,"He demanded.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"I'M CLOSER TO THE DOOR! SWITCH SPOTS WITH ME!"

"Wha- no!"

Another sound from downstairs startled them both. "Alright fine!" Tony said then climbed into the bunk bed.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Steve yelled as he tried to kick him off the bed. Tony still managed to get on it. He sat next to Steve with his own iPod out.

Soon, they both started to get more and more freaked out. They were both doing something stupid, such as look up if Pedobear was real, watching videos of him, and pictures. Tony was about to cry, he was totally freaked out. Steve stomach started to growl...

"I'm hungry..." He told Tony, as they both got off the bunk bed.

"Me too..."

"Let's go downstairs and-"

"NOOOO!"

"Huh?"

"HE'S DOWN THERE! HE'S WAITING FOR US TO GO DOWN THERE THEN KIDNAP US AND TAKE US TO HIS HIDEOUT! THERE HE WILL RAPE US!"

"Tony-"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Well... You may have a point... Okay... You go down, if you don't come back in three minutes, I'll go down there too."

"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!"

"Fine... we starve..."

Looking in from the window, Pedobear was standing there, watching them. Silently he opened the window, Tony and Steve had not noticed yet. Slowly, and carefully walked up to them. He jumped up and tackled Steve.

"GAHHHHH" Steve yelled as both he and Pedobear fell to the ground, "TONY HELP ME!"

"RIGHT!" Tony put on his Iron Man suit, everything but the helmet.

He pulled Pedobear off from Steve, but then he tackled Tony.

"MOMMMY!" They both screamed. Tony managed to pull him off, then he pushed him out the window. Looking out the window, both Steve and Tony watched as he hit an SUV. Just as he did, a man that seemed to be dressed as a panda came out of the SUV and took Pedobear putting him in the trunk. Tony also noticed that there was an army of 10 year old's. The panda turned out to be PedoPanda. As he entered the drivers seat, he gave both Steve and Tony a thumbs up before driving away.

Leaving the window, they both went back to their sleeping places.

"'Night," They both said to each other before going off to sleep.

**-Rebels**


	3. Chapter 3

**(( Looking at random stories I had. Kinda wanted to write about what happened AFTER the sugar rush. I try, I haven't written anything about the Avengers for awhile, so... Be opened minded. Or... whatever. :3 ))**

* * *

The next morning, Steve and Tony had both awoken at maybe around seven thirty, MAYBE eight? They weren't really sure, but it was super early in the morning. With a yawn, Tony was the first one awake, meh the room was dark and he did not want to wake up just yet. The pillow he was using was that stuffed little penguin toy, grabbing it, Tony threw it up the bunk bed where Steve was sleeping at. The penguin toy hit him in the head and he woke up slowly.

"I don't... want... your candy, Pedobear..." Steve muttered as he rolled over onto his side.

With a poker face, Tony stood up and walked over to the ladder. He started to climb up to the top of the bunk bed, if he could, Tony would sleep on the bottom bunk. BUT this bed was weird and only had a top bunk, below it was a computer desk where Tony's laptop was.

"Hey..." Tony said tiredly. Steve didn't say anything, he had went back to sleep, ugh... Too early for this nonsense... he thought as pulled off Steve's sock from his foot. Maybe this will wake him, Tony thought as he started to tickle his foot lightly.

But maybe, the next part did not go as planned... Steve got scared and thought it was pedo bear again, so he kicked Tony right off of the ladder. He fell backwards and hit his head against the wall, the ladder falling on top of him.

"Oops..." Steve muttered as he looked down at him, trying to hide his smile, but was failing miserably...

Tony couldn't help but glare at Steve as he stood up, pushing the ladder over to the other side of the room, "You didn't have to be so rude, sir..."

"I didn't know it was you!" Steve explained as he jumped off of the bed.

"Right... I am still starving, I wonder if Pepper has anything for us for breakfast...?"

Glancing at each other, they did not waste any time racing down the stairs. Who ever found anything first, kept it. No matter what, that was the rules of seen it. See it first, it is yours... Steve has pushed Tony down the stairs so he could try to get himself a head start, but Tony did not waste any time standing back up and running into the kitchen. They both were acting like wild animals searching for anything that they could eat for breakfast. Throwing things that got in their way onto the floor that was not good enough to eat.

"NO. NO. NO. NO," Tony said to himself has he rejected the food that was in the cupboards. Throwing them all on the ground just hurt the foods feelings...

"AHA!" Steve called as he found a box sitting on the counter.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Tony demanded.

"Its... its... Oh my God..."

"WHAT?!"

"It's too amazing to say, come over here..."

Tony rolled his eyes and he walked over to the other side of the kitchen. But, he could not believe his eyes. In that box, was something amazing. That, yes, it was too great for words...

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I give you, Sprinkle covered donuts.

"THERE IS TWO! I CALL ONE!" Tony yelled as he put on down on a plate then sat at the table with another laptop waiting there. Steve sat next to him with his own magical sprinkle covered donut.

"...Wanna watch a scary movie?" Stever asked with a mouthful of donut, some colorful sprinkles getting onto the table.

"This early? No way, man, that is way too extreme..."

They were silent for a few seconds then Tony said,

"I like it..."

They started to search for any movie that they could find on the Avenger Tube. The website didn't have many movies, just older ones were allowed for some odd reason, but hey. Old scary movies were the best type of scary movies. Steve pointed at a movie clip that was under the search box.

"That one, I heard it was really good."

Before the movie started, Tony and Steve had made sure that they each had three more donuts and each a gallon of milk to go with it. This was going to be the best!

* * *

After the movie, and all the donuts and milk was gone, they just stared at the laptop screen. What. The. Hell?

"Didn't the guy... Look like Desmond from Assassin's Creed?" Tony asked Steve.

"...What is a Desmond?"

"...Never mind..."

There was a knock at the front door. Both Tony and Steve went into freaked out scary movie mode.

"W-what if it is a killer?!" Tony asked alarmed.

"Then... well, you get the bat from the closet, I'll answer the door."

With a nod, Tony went to the closet in search for a bat. Steve on the other hand, pressed his ear against the door in case he could hear anything. Which, he couldn't of course... He cleared his throat and tried in his best girl voice asked, "Who-who is it?"

"...Pepper..." Came the voice on the other side, "Tony, if you are having a sexy party, and that is the girl, I think you can do way better!"

Steve opened the door, but that is when he realized that he did not tell Tony who it really was. So he felt bad when the short man ran into the room with the baseball over his head, ready to attack. Just as he was about to attack Pepper, Steve tackled him.

"NO! IT IS NICE LADY!" He told Tony. Pepper just raised an eye brow at this... mess...

"Oh..." Tony threw the bat behind him, "Hai Pepper!" He said, almost too innocently.

"Time to go home, get in the car..."

Waiting out front was Bruce in the drivers seat of a car. Walking out of the home, Steve and Tony got into the back of the car. Pepper got in the front next to Bruce.

"'K, I don't want any fighting back there, do you guys hear me?" Bruce asked as he started up the car.

"Yes, Bruce..." Both Tony and Steve said at the same time, but couldn't help glancing at each other with grins on their faces. The car started to go down the street, the first five minutes were in complete silence. Until in the back, Bruce and Pepper could both hear two snickers from Tony and Steve. What are they laughing at? Pepper thought as she turned around her seat. Oh, NOW they were being quiet...

"That innocent look won't help you forever..." Pepper said before turning face forward.

"We know..." Steve said as he pulled out his iPod again. Tony got close enough so that he could also see what was on Steve's screen. He couldn't help but laugh. But he covered his mouth with his hand.

Bruce sighed annoyed as he was. Well, better than them fighting, he thought as he concentrated on his driving.

There was again, this time, they both bursted out laughing. It was really getting on their nerves. Pepper looked back and snatched the iPod from Steve.

"HEY!" They both complained as Pepper was just staring at their screen.

"This... IS WHAT YOU'RE LAUGHING AT?!" She almost yelled.

"...Is that bad?"

Pepper face palmed as he threw the iPod in the back, "You guys are looking up memes. And think they're funny..."

"...Shut up, Pepper..." Tony said.

**-Rebels**

* * *

**(( Oooh, where are they heading?! I may, or I may not tell. I tried, hoped you liked it? ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**(( So hey! I just remembered that I made all these stories on this website. I'm working on updating all my stories since I haven't in forever. :3 )) **

The plan originally was that Bruce and Pepper were going to take Steve and Tony back to Avengers Tower where they belonged... But on the way there they were annoying Bruce so much that he just took them back to the house where they were the night before. Bruce didn't want to deal with all that nonsense back at the tower. It would be a lot of work and a lot of stress that none of the other Avengers needed. So taking them back was most likely their best option...

_Flashback_

_"I'm serious!" Bruce yelled as he entered the highway. Tony was sitting behind him in the car, he decided that it would be funny to just start kicking the back of his chair. "Tony, I will take you back to that house, do you understand?"_

_"You're not my dad!" Tony yelled back as he slammed his feet in the back of Bruce's chair again. "You can't tell me what to do!" _

_From the chair next to Tony, Steve started to laugh at this, he just couldn't help it. "Oh, you think this is funny?" Pepper asked him. Steve realized that she was talking to him so he had shut up. "You know what, you two are getting on my nerves."_

_"Ow... Ow, Pepper, that hurt my feelings," Tony said sarcastically with an eye roll. "If we're annoying you so much, why don't you just take us back to that house? Maybe it'll be better if we don't live with you anymore!"_

_"W-what?" Pepper said, not understanding why he had worded it like that. "You're acting like I'm your mother-"_

_"SHE ADMITS IT!" Steve yelled. It was still obvious that the sugar high had not worn off just yet. Who knows when it will, if it is going to, it sure is taking its sweet time. "They're not our parents!"_

_"You guys are sick.. Making us believe your lies..." Tony said, sitting back with his arms crossed across his chest. Bruce face palmed, and Pepper rolled her eyes. They had no idea why they were acting like this, but we can all agree that this was all Pepper's fault that they were high on sugar since she was the one who had bought them all the sugar stuff in the first place. _

_"That's it, you guys are going back..." Bruce said, searching for the nearest exit to get off at._

"So..." Steve said awkwardly, breaking the silence between him and Tony after a good twenty minutes of being back at the house. "What do you want to do now?" He asked.

Tony shrugged, rocking in the chair he was sitting in. "I don't know... There is nothing left to eat, and there is nothing fun to do. Maybe we shouldn't have annoyed Bruce and Pepper like that, we would have had more fun back at the tower."

"Maybe..."

They were both silent once again, now that the sugar was wearing off and Steve and Tony were becoming extremely bored right about now. They had no idea how to break their boredom, they normally had stuff to do that kept their minds busy. As a last resort, Tony had texted Pepper asking if she and Bruce could come back over and take them back home. She had agreed only if they would behave, which they had both promised. So now all they had to do now was wait... They would soon be home and they could get on with their normal lives.

**(( :C Short chapter, I know. But I will be writing another chapter, maybe a few more even. This one is boring and yeah. :P This story will get back on track though, I promise. )) **


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, back home at last! That's what both Steve and Tony thought when they got brought back to the Avenger Tower, it was nice to finally be back home after that long day... Believe it or not, the entire drive there neither of them made a sound. It had scared Pepper for a second because they were too quiet and she had thought that they have died or something. She had even told Bruce to pull over to check up on them, her face was priceless though when she had noticed that they were both just fine, they were just tired from the night before and from the sugar crash. But it was the best, so neither of them were complaining about it.

"Did you two get drunk or something last night? Is that why you're so out of it this morning?" Pepper had asked Steve in Tony while they were getting coffee from the kitchen.

"I told you once, Pepper... With all that sugar you brought us we ended up insane, that's why we're so tired," Tony snapped at her.

"We even got into a fight with pedo-bear!" Steve added.

"Pedo-Bear- okay, yeah... You two were drunk last night, no question about that." Pepper left the room without saying anything more.

But seriously though, didn't she hear a word that Tony just said? "We were on a sugar high!" Tony called after her. "It was your fault!" Why wasn't anyone believing them? Not even Thor had believed them...

Steve started to go through all the cabinets to see what was in stock, he was getting hungry once again. Poor donuts didn't last very long. "Hey, isn't this what we had to drink last night?" Steve asked, pulling out one of the four bottles of Mountain Dew. "Huh, it is!"

"Is that right...? Hey, what else is in there? We should have another party like that tonight and get everyone involved! It'll be the very best!"

"Looks like we have... some candy... I think I've seen some ice cream in the fridge... Um... Ooh! I found some energy drinks, that'll work too."

"Tonight will be even better then last night... Just wait!"


End file.
